White Day Worries
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka is worried what his boyfriend will give him for White Day. He hopes it won't be something too Fuji-like. TezukaFuji


**Title: **White Day Worries  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Word count: **723 words  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **White Day drabble. If you wanna know what Tezuka gave Fuji for Valentine's Day and his birthday you can read _Unromantic?_ and _Perfect Present_, but you don't have to read them to understand this fic.

Thanks again (and again and again) for Ami88. Where would I be without you?  
**

* * *

White Day Worries **

Tezuka sat behind his desk in his bedroom. He was trying to do his homework, but he couldn't concentrate. It wasn't the first time this week that he wasn't paying attention. He also couldn't concentrate at school or while he was talking with his parents. He couldn't even concentrate at tennis practice! Most people didn't notice, Tezuka looked as stoic as always, but his mother did notice the change. She asked him at least ten times if he was alright this week. Yeah he was alright, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Fuji! 

It wasn't weird that he thought about Fuji. He thought a lot about the blue-eyed angel, especially since they got together, but this time it was different. In a few days it would be White Day and Tezuka knew his boyfriend would prepare a present for him. He did like presents, that wasn't the problem. He just hoped it wouldn't be something too…Fuji-like.

Tezuka had been thinking about all the things Fuji could give him for days, that's why he couldn't concentrate at anything, but it was difficult. The present could be anything. No one ever knew what Fuji was thinking, not even Inui. Tezuka knew his boyfriend would have a special surprise for him. The blue-eyed boy had told him many times how much he loved the presents the Buchou gave him for Valentine's Day and his birthday and that he wanted to give something in return. And now the bespectacled boy was worrying what the present would be.

It would definitely be something at least one of them liked. Fuji liked weird things, so there was a huge possibility that he would get a photo shoot, wasabi sushi or tickets for the cactus conference that was held this week. He didn't mind going to a cactus conference with his boyfriend, but he would prefer something else.

But there was also a possibility that Fuji would give him something he liked. He liked camping, hiking and fishing. For fishing you'd have to get up early, and the tensai wasn't really a morning person, so that was out of the question. The blue-eyed boy was always cold at night, if he would go camping he would probably freeze, especially in March, so that was also out. And hiking, well, Fuji just didn't like hiking.

A few days later it was White Day. Tezuka hardly slept that night. He really didn't know what to expect from his boyfriend.  
They met at morning practice, but Fuji didn't say anything about White Day. Maybe he forgot. No, Fuji would never forget something like that.

But the tensai didn't mention White Day at all the rest of the day. Tezuka felt relieved, until afternoon practice ended. The Buchou opened his locker and found a white note taped on the inside of the door. Only one person could have placed it there: Fuji. No one else could open locked lockers. Tezuka grabbed the note, unfolded it and read the short text.

_Come to the street tennis courts_

_thirty minutes after practice.  
Bring your racket! _

Love, Syuusuke 

When the Buchou turned around to ask Fuji about it the tensai had already left.

Thirty minutes later Tezuka arrived at the street tennis courts and noticed that there was no one, except for his boyfriend. Fuji stood on the courts, smiling and completely dressed in white. Even his racket was white. The Buchou hold his breath. The tensai looked like a tennis angel. Fuji walked towards his lover, embraced and kissed him before he looked into those hazel eyes.

'Like your present?'

Tezuka could only nod.

'I'll play serious today, I promise.'

'Arigato, Syuusuke.'

'Saa, you were nervous, ne? You thought I was going to give you a weird present, ne? You couldn't concentrate at all this week.'

'You noticed?' asked Tezuka bewildered.

'Of course I noticed, Mitsu, you're my boyfriend! Did you really think I would take you to the cactus conference?' asked Fuji with a grin.

'Ah, I know you want to go there.'

'I asked Saeki to come with me. He loves cacti. Now, let's go. I'm not going to let you win this time! You serve!'

Tezuka grabbed his racket and entered the court while he smiled slightly. He was glad White Day didn't turn out as he had thought.

* * *

I know, White Day is tomorrow, but I have no time to update my fic tomorrow, so I did it today! 

Please tell me if you like it! Thank you!


End file.
